The field of electronic data processing has become more and more important. There have been significant gains in the performance of hardware such as computer systems, and this has enabled the development of application programs that may be able to perform complex tasks. Today, application programs are developed to run on computer systems in many different areas and possibly providing different functions.
An application program may be configurable, that is, one or more parameters may be set so that the application program functions in a desired way. For example, a parameter may be used to switch on and off a specific function of the application program. In a different example, changing a parameter may modify a function of the application program. A configurable application program may provide many different functions. Such an application program may have many different parameters that are configurable to determine how the application program works.
An example for configurable application programs may be enterprise-level applications (e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP) programs). Such software applications may be used to support processes of an enterprise, for example a company. Many applications may be totally or partially generic so that they may be used for companies with different processes and of different sizes. It will be appreciated that a certain degree of customisation may be necessary with respect to such applications to adapt the applications to the processes of an individual company. Furthermore, configuring an application may involve changing numerous parameters two or more of which may be related to each.